One more Malfoy
by Ice Princess of Slytherin
Summary: HPBtVS sort of crossover.(Using Spike ((and maybe Angel))- nothing else involved) Draco hears voices from his father's study and wants to know who it is. But it all leads up to a brother. So why did he never know about him? And why did he go away. - Pos


**One more Malfoy**

Hello, suggestions about the story are welcome.  So it praise or nice criticism (if that's possible) so please when you've read it, review!! You know I'd do it for you!!!

Posted: 5/1/04

Chapter 1 - 

Walking down to the ground floor for breakfast, Draco routinely passed his father's office.  Most days no sound would emancipate from there and less frequently Draco heard shuffling of papers, writing – office work, and very rarely would he hear voices.  Today, was one of those rare occasions.

On these rare occasions Draco would normally identify the other voice apart from his father's, and then walk straight down to breakfast.  He would never peek or listen in – his father had taught him not to dabble in his others affairs especially his own.  It was also very rude.  But that wasn't going to stop Draco today.  He couldn't identify the other voice and Draco was a curious boy.  He mentally ticked off everyone he knew of his father's associates.

…Snape 

_Crabbe Senior._

_Goyle Senior._

_Nott._

_Avery._

_Grandfather._

_Great-grand father…_

Hell, he'd gone through all the family including his mother's side that they barely saw.  He'd gone through the entire collection of death eaters his father let him know of.  He'd even thought of everyone in the ministry including the minister.  The answer always came back the same though. _No._

He could tell it was a male, a young male it sounded like with a clear English accent.  Not that his father associated with much less, of course.  He toyed with the idea of going to breakfast and leaving it until lunch to bring up whom it was.  His father might be in such a good mood to tell him.  _Doubtful._  

Draco's father rarely informed his son of his dealings.  Although Lucius Malfoy would brush it off with a it's-none-of-your-business-and-if-you-ask-again-prepare-for-some-form-of-punishment (depending on his mood) speech, Draco knew it was because his father had a soft spot for his heir and liked to protect him from the evil he played with and various other aspects his father deemed reasons.

Also, the conversation in his father's study did not sound candy canes and soft balls of cloud.  In fact, it was quite the opposite.  It was heating up so much that Draco was beginning to wonder why his father had not kicked this 'guy' off his property.  As one knows, no one speaks to a Malfoy without respect and if they don't, severe consequences ensue.  This voice however, sounded as if it _did_ hold respect, which puzzled Draco to no end, but the anger and pleading overrode it.  _For now._

And because of these reasons, you surely can understand why Draco stuck around to find out who this mysterious stranger was.  Even if Draco was found by a furious Lucius Malfoy.

Draco crept closer to understand what they were saying.

'I will not say no again William,' Draco heard his father voice say.

_So William was his name. But Draco knew of no William's his father knew except his great-grandfather and his father would never disrespect him.  And he would also call him grandfather._

'But…' Lucius interrupted impatience getting the better of him.

'You are testing my patience!'

'Do you see me quivering in fear?' The voice answered sarcastically.  Draco winced even though he wasn't there to witness his father's reaction.

'How dare you talk to me like that?'  Draco's father furiously said deathly quiet.

Draco couldn't disagree though.  He'd never heard anyone talk to his father like that.  Even Draco would never talk to his father like that.  Maybe not even Lord Voldemort and he talked to whoever how he liked and killed who he wanted.  _This man has shit loads of courage._

'Quite easily actually,' you could almost see the smirk.  'Now, I want what I came for!'

_This man won't leave that room.  He's done for._

His father's reaction though is what surprised Draco the most though on two counts.  Even if the anger was still there, the words were not _Avada Kevadra _or _Crucio_ and they implied something that Draco caught onto immediately.

'A Malfoy _never_ talks to his elders like that.  And although they do not beg or say please, they _do_ show politeness, otherwise they will not get what they want.  Regardless of who they are speaking to.  Apologize.'  Draco's eyes grew huge.  His legs nearly buckled.

There were definitely no Malfoy's younger than his father except him.  His family tree would have said so!

A long pause proceeded.  Draco thought it was a battle of the wills most likely each staring at each other until one backed down.  Obviously his father was going to win.  Draco had never won for fifteen years and he always got what he wanted.  Except if his father wanted different, that was.

'I'm sorry,' the voice whispered barely audible to Lucius, let alone Draco who wasn't listening because of the last revelation.

'Pardon?  I did not seem to hear you William,' Draco's father said regally with an imperial tone in his voice.

'I'm sorry Father,' the voice said loud enough for Draco to hear this time.  Draco tuned out after I'm sorry.

So this is the type of guy with balls but backs down when he knows he's gone too far.  Interesting.  Quite like me with father.

'You will _never_ speak to me like that again, will you?' Lucius continued with the same deathly quiet and controlling voice somewhat like Snape's.  Lucius's was more refined though.  He used it for personal matters and therefore he could do much damage if it didn't have it's impact.  Snape's however, was enough to keep his students quiet but some could pass the line as the consequences would be less horrific and therefore, the pupils were less scared.

Well, you can't blame the guy for trying.  He might have got somewhere if he wasn't talking to The Lucius Malfoy.  Hang on a minute, did he just say…

The voice interrupted Draco's trail of thought.

'No, Father.'

There it goes again!  Draco started to panic.  Oh great Merlin! 

'Good, because you know the consequences if you do not stick to it.'

'Yes, Father.'

He's…he's some kind of brother?  Did my father have an affair?  Draco wondered whether he should interrupt and ask what the hell was going on.  Better not.  They both might kill me. 

'I trust you can remember where you're room is.'  A question was implied.  _A brother?!  Merlin._

'I..I can,' the voice sounded hesitant.  _He's lived here before?  _

'Then go.' Final words.  To end the conversation.  _How come I never knew?  No one leaves Draco Malfoy out!_

Draco was about to leg it but something told him the strange man did not understand and the conversation was going to continue.

There was a shuffling of papers.  _Father had probably turned around expecting not to be questioned._  The shuffling stopped.  'Why are you still here?'

Fair point.  

'Well I…' Hesitant still.

'Yes?' Lucius said impatiently.

'Why are you…?' 

_Spit it out.  Father doesn't like when you waste his time._

'You're wasting my time.  Hurry up or get out.'

'Why are you sending me to my old room?' 

_Good question, really.  But you don't question Father.  Especially in a mood like he is probably in._

'Do not question me, just go.  I will not tolerate insolence.'

Too right, he doesn't.  I have the scars to prove it.  Well, mental anyway.  It's not like he's ever scar me physically.

'But…'

Oh god.  You're making it worse.  Just go! 

Draco could see his father's eyebrow raised in his head.

A muffled 'Sorry' was spoken and Draco hid fast so he could see this person.  _A brother?_  _Really?_

***

Well there was the first chapter.  You'll have to bear with me on the boringness.  Was it that boring?  Anyway, I'd really like some reviews (hint, hint, wink, wink) with praise or criticism (just don't be too hard on me).  

By the way, I'm sorry for the words supposed to be in italics.  Hope you can decipher them cos' ff wouldn't upload it all right! :)


End file.
